Strange and Beautiful
by JVal
Summary: Because he just wanted to see her face again. Leon/Manuela oneshot. *SPOILERS FOR DARKSIDE CHRONICLES


**I am proud to say I have written the first Leon/Manuela fanfic! There needs to be more! C'mon people!**

……

**I don't care what you guys say! I love this pairing. They have a great connection, no matter how you view their relationship. It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic. Also, before you start jumping at me, I MADE MANUELA 18 IN THIS ONE, so relax. **

**Enjoy. **

**Leon, Manuela, and Resident Evil all belong to Capcom.**

**************

Leon sat patiently in the chair of the office, waiting for his name to be called. Papers were flying everywhere, phones were ringing off the hook and he had seen a couple men in military suits walking by. One, whom he recognized, waved to him. He waved back. It was all networking. Leon has experienced it working for the government.

A few minutes later, the office general came out. "Leon? You can come in now. She's ready."

Leon bounded off the chair and followed the general down one of the halls of the large building. He felt anxious, and he didn't know why. Why was he feeling anxious?

* * *

Leon had to admit, when he was sure about something, he was passionate about it. It was confidence. All of it was confidence. And why would he not be confident? He had incredible, albeit complicated career people would only dream of having, and he has always been the best at what he does. But never was he cocky, or at least, he didn't want to seem that way. He had always had a compassionate side, all in between what HE considered the very-confident (not cocky) personality he maintained.

Leon saved people. He saved them well. It was part of his duty, and part of his sanity. For the sake of all that was just, for the sake of his humanity, he needed to help people, to save them when they needed him, and make sure they were fine. He saved them because he cared, it was just his nature.

But she…she was something else.

Manuela. Never has he met someone so brave, so humane, so kind-hearted. She never wanted to live for herself; she wanted to live for the benefit of other people. From all of her broken self-esteem, from all the regrets bound to her because of her father, not once has she done anything for her own gain.

She was loosing blood, but she still fought. She didn't care if she died in the process; she just wanted to do what was right. It was because she valued the lives of others before herself. She didn't just care about others, she choose their lives to her own.

And he had never seen anyone like her. She had beautiful striking blue eyes, warm skin, and a delicate face. When she was distressed, she would sing. Her voice was angelic, soft, and peaceful. It was strange. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He was glad she was still alive-he only wished he could have talked to her more, to make her feel better, but he could never find the best words to say. He hadn't talked to her since he had last seen her, on their way from South America. His mission in Spain to retrieve the president's daughter had reminded him of Manuela, and made him appreciate her more. This was why he was here, in the Government Office of Defense, where she was being kept and monitored regularly. He just wanted to see Manuela, to see how she's doing, that's all.

Leon ran his eyes against the badges and documents held against the wall. He still hadn't quite figured out why he was anxious. Why was he still anxious?! He was Leon S. Kennedy! He was always confident, never anxious, unless it was a matter of life or death.

The general stopped at a door. "She's in here. You may go inside; I'll give you two a few minutes to catch up."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Yes, she was alerted about it earlier. She's quite excited to see you again, Leon."

Leon took a deep breath. _So she's behind this door…_

He closed his eyes, turned the knob and walked in.

"Leon?"

Leon's eyes popped open to an accented feminine voice as he saw a young woman sitting in a chair in front of him. Her eyes were a striking blue; her skin was still warm, and her face was still delicate. Her hair was a light brown and reached past her shoulders in braids. It was her. Manuela, now 18 years old, had been standing in front of him. He knew it and he recognized it. Her expression was of half dismay, half excitement.

His mouth turned up in a smile. "Manuela." He said softly.

"Leon!"

Manuela stood up from her chair and ran to him. She wrapped her hands around his torso in an embrace, a small smile reaching across her face. "Leon…I can't believe you're here! But…why?"

"My car broke down and I need a lift," he said sarcastically, "To visit you. Why else? And why are you surprised? I thought they told you I was coming."

She released her arms from his body and faced the ground, slowly nodding her head. "It's just…well you haven't come to visit me in two years. It just seems so…sudden."

"I've just…I've been really busy. Sorry. So, how have you been?"

"I have been fine."

Manuela began stroking her arm, the one that she still kept wrapped in bandages. Her clean white shirt and jeans was a contrasting change to the ragged, bloody dress he last saw her wearing.

He saw her at her fidgeting, "and you're arm?"

"Fine. All of me…I have been fine." She quickly spoke again, "What about you? What have you done? I've heard about your last mission in Spain…"

Leon stopped. Seeing Manuela and thinking of his mission in Spain reminded him of Krauser. Did she know? Did he even want to tell her?

"I…I've heard about what has happened to Krauser." She said softly.

Leon said nothing. He watched as she spoke with her head facing the ground. She continued, "I am sorry…he was your partner, after all…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Some people, they're pretty rotten to begin with. Maybe we just weren't able to see it."

Manuela looked up at Leon and gave a half-smile. A soft silence reached them. It washed over them like silent words; there was a deep understanding between them and they did not need to speak to share it.

Finally, after several seconds, Leon was the first to break the silence, "Manuela, I'm glad to see you again."

Manuela slowly nodded and spoke, "I'm glad you're here."

Then, unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand into hers, looking up to his eyes, blue orbs meeting blue orbs.

Everything that was there was still there. Everything he had felt before had remained dormant like a volcano, and then erupting into his main thoughts all over again. She was still the same person, she was still strange. Strange and beautiful.

Her warm hand contrasted with his cold one, the one he dragged in from the chilly October weather outside. She squeezed his hand. "I really am glad you are here."

He squeezed hers back. "And I really am glad to see you again."

A little moment later, they were interrupted by a slow open of the door. They broke off their hands.

It was the general. "Leon, it's about time now."

"Okay, I'll be leaving soon, let me have time to say goodbye."

The general nodded and closed the door again.

He turned back to Manuela. "So, I'll see you another time, all right?"

She slowly smiled and nodded.

He reached for the door. "Goodbye, Manuela."

"Goodbye, Leon."

H had reached for the handle and began to turn it-

"Leon wait!"

Leon turned around to face the girl. Manuela looked down at the ground, then back at him, "Please, Leon, please…promise me you'll come more often. I…I don't want to loose you too."

He sighed and nodded. "I promise."

She lowered her head as he opened the door and left.

Leon left the building and had walked back to his car. The entire time, he had though about how had met Manuela again, for the first time in several years. He thought about how he talked to her, and how nothing from either of them has changed. He was still the very-confident, very-professional government agent, and she was still the quiet, brave girl he had met. The one who had invaded his thoughts, the one who he could not stop himself thinking of.

All the feelings were still there. He still felt the same, and he had hoped she still felt the same way too. No, he was _sure_ she still felt the same way. He was always sure about everything. It was his confidence. Or was it?

And Leon had to admit, when he was sure about something, he was passionate about it. What would this mean for him?

Leon signed and put the keys in ignition. He sat back, head resting against the seat. Manuela's words echoed into his head.

"_I…I don't want to loose you too."_

Then, it didn't matter to him what it meant for him. It's what it meant for her. And what she meant to him, and what she's meant to him all this time, no matter how long it took for him to finally see.

Because, she was still Manuela. She was still strange. Strange and beautiful.

**********

**Okay! Finally done! I have to admit, though, the title of this fanfic was inspired by a cute Leon x Manuela centered video titled "Strange and Beautiful" by who I think is the user XxBitterTwilightxX (sp?). Thanks Twilight!**

**Reviews are love! **

**Also, no crappy non-contributive reviews. I don't tolerate that shit and they WILL be deleted. **


End file.
